


Haunting

by cockabeetle



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Auri loves her friends, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Ghost!Lev, Ghosts, I'll get back to talia soon i swear, I'm Sorry, Lev was a spy for the rebellion, Melzors Headcanon mention, Talia's Sight, he and talia have known each other for a while, his death wasn't onscreen i swear, intermission chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: After Iris returns from Ephedia for the second time, shaken but fine, everything seems to be normal. And then Talia starts hearing whispers.
Relationships: Auriana & Iris (Lolirock), Nathaniel & Iris (Lolirock), Talia & Lev (LoliRock), background!Iris/Mephisto (Lolirock), implied!Lyna/Auriana (Lolirock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaseish (curseofbunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/gifts).



> I've wanted a fic exploring Talia's gifts for like 2 years now  
> I gave in and decided to write it myself   
> Dunno if this'll turn into Levalia  
> Might add the tag if y'all want me to?  
> Tell me what you think

Talia had figured that her ability to see the dead would be kind of moot on Earth. She was rather certain, due to the documented cases of other people who'd developed the ability, that it was intrinsically tied to Ephedia and the magic permeating the air there. And... for the first couple years or so... she'd been right. Even when Auriana brought it up, despite Talia's complaints and reservations, it hadn't really been... relevant. There were no ghosts _she_ could perceive here. And that was more than fine by her, she had other problems to deal with and focus on. Iris even had the decency to let the whole thing drop and be forgotten after seeing Talia's reaction to Auriana blabbing about it. Sometimes... Talia felt like Iris was too good to be a Halphas. But perhaps that's her best quality. 

So... when, several months later, Talia feels the tugging of a spirit just waking up, and starts to hear them coalesce into the ghost they would become... she couldn't help but be concerned. They hadn't lost anyone, as far as she knew, and aside from a few close calls with the Twins and Iris, no one had seen anyone die, she was sure. So... whose spirit was she hearing? Was she finally attuned to Earth's spirits? That didn't seem likely. 

There isn't much Talia can do, if she wants to know what is going on. If she were pragmatic, she'd send the little whispers on to the afterlife, or wherever Ephedian spirits went when they were banished. But... she was so achingly curious. Talia knows there are other things to be focusing on, but with the whispers getting louder as they grow more conscious, and the weird fact that those whispers almost seem centered on Iris, Talia can't seem to bring her focus away from this mystery spirit for want of love or glory. 

She knows she's messed up, once Carissa somehow breaks the spell that had turned Iris and herself to stone. Because Talia should know better than to let herself be distracted during a battle. During the war. And yet... no one calls her on it. And the spirit is almost ready to show himself. He's been muttering a little louder about things being unfair, and Talia has heard him grumble about 'a guy' being unable to 'catch a break'. She's sure she's heard both Earthlings and Voltans say expressions to that effect, so she's really unsure who this mysterious ghost is going to be. But he'll finally be able to introduce himself soon. Talia can't quite keep the pep out of her step. Auriana asks if Kyle messaged her, and while he had recently, Talia's not sure why Auri cared. Perhaps the Voltan had moved on to crushing on him? Talia didn't think it would be a bad match... but whatever. Not her business. 

Things are quiet. The ghost is taking his sweet time, and if it weren't for his increasingly petulant whines, she'd think she'd imagined him. Talia puts his visibility out of her mind, and focuses on their newest song. She's still getting over her insecurities, the ones instilled by not one but two plots from the twins, so she's been a little obsessive with remembering her chords. If she can't keep her dancing fluid and such, she can at least make her music perfect. Precise. Every note in its place, every chord plucked just--

She played a wrong note. So terrible, she broke the guitar string and pulled another out of alignment. Out of tune. She couldn't control her fingers, and they clenched and then released all at once, guitar falling from her lap with a clatter. Auriana and Iris were probably yelling at her. Asking what was wrong. But her ears weren't working. The ghost was fully realized. And he wasn't some nobody she'd never met. He wasn't human, either. He stared right back at her, from where he'd scrambled back across the floor when she'd made her guitar scream. Iris waves a hand in front of Talia's face, and her concentration breaks.

"Earth to Talia??? Oh my god, what's gotten into you???" Auriana griped, one hand still hovering near her ear, as if it were still ringing. Iris just looks concerned, eyebrows knit together, blue eyes dark with worry.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Talia frowned, and stood up to pick up and use a spell to fix her guitar.

"I... I'm not feeling that great, actually. Would you two mind if I cut practice short?" She glances at Auriana, who looks startled before grinning and jumping in excitement.   
"That sounds great!" Iris was... still concerned.  
"Do you need anything? You could have mentioned you didn't feel well..." Talia sighed.  
"It's nothing bad, Iris, I just... didn't think it would be this distracting. I'm alright, just a little tired. You and Auriana should go have fun." As she flicks her wrist in the direction of the door, she uses another spell nonverbally. It severs the ghost's ties to Iris, and instead tethers him to something of Talia's choice. She chose herself, and willed the others to miss the half-second flash of blue light in the corner where Lev was still huddled. He'd sat up a little more when she'd lied, and was now eyeing her in distrust. 

Auriana grabs Iris and breezes out of the room, calling out that they were heading out shopping and probably going to the smoothie bar. Talia sighed in amusement, and then turned her attention to the ex-thief. He eyed her right back.  
And then he smiled, shifted his position so he was leaning back luxuriously, as if he were posing for a portrait, and crossed his ankles almost demurely.

"I suppose it's just you and me, now, Princess." Talia frowned a little, and breathed out through her nose.   
"Perhaps it is, thief. You're the ghost I've been hearing."  
"Those rumors about you _are_ true! By the Melzors themselves, the way you'd talked I thought they were full of cadda dung!" Talia huffed, and shook her head.  
"Some of it was absolute klatznik. I can't use ghosts to attack people, or read minds, or anything else. I can just... help the dead. That's all. If you have unfinished business, I can send you onto the afterlife or help you finish your business, whichever's easier. I'm not going to make zombies or do anything weird with this power, either. I just... have it." Talia crossed her arms, and bit her lip. Lev stared at her, a little startled from the vitriol. 

"Woah... so that's a sore spot, then?"  
"...don't."  
"Fine, fine, I won't bother you with inappropriate questions. But... what's your plan, then? You already did something to me, but I don't seem to be moving on anytime soon." Talia shifted her weight, still looking away.  
"I just made it so you'd be tied to me instead of Iris. It'd be easier to keep an eye on you if you're not dragged away by her." Lev sat still, for a moment. Talia twisted her armband around her wrist.  
"I'd have sent you on already, but I was too curious. Now I have to help you finish whatever might be keeping you from moving on." He stiffened, and Talia closed her eyes in preparation for his displeasure.   
"What if I don't know why I'm stuck here?"


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev has some questions and concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written from Lev's perspective  
> Be gentle with me
> 
> But tell me what you think?

Lev winced, waiting for the princess to yell at him. She'd frozen; stock still, eyes closed, seemingly even holding her breath. He was... waiting for her to blow up at him. For being difficult, for being useless, for failing his missions... for anything, really. Instead, after what felt like eternity but was probably only just a handful of minutes, Talia took in a breath and sat down heavily in front of him.

"Report for me, one last time." That... wasn't what he expected. He sat up a little straighter, crossing his legs properly and fixing his posture. Losing that teasing turn to his expression.  
"...His majesty was controlled into believing he was freed, and I was given contact with him without knowing that. I... believed his orders overrode those of your sister, and went to Iris to follow through on them. I... thought the spy might have been her aunt, if I were being honest. Gramorr had figured out I was a spy, myself, and... when the plan with Iris failed, he killed me after I got Iris back to earth. I woke up on earth, and at first I thought he banished me here. And then I looked down, and realized I wasn't solid, and... well." Talia snorted.

"I assume you told Izira anything pertinent you found out about Gramorr or the Twins?"  
"Of course I did. Praxina can't read well, by the way. She has to be given orders verbally or she won't bother learning them. I think she's got Luestum."  
"Loo... what?"  
"Loo-ez-tuhm. It's uh. A voltan word for when words dance around the page without a spell? It's some kind of brain problem. There are spells to cure it, but only if it's caught before you hit shanila." Talia blinks at him, before shaking her head slowly. 

"Thank you. Alright. So... you died after protecting Iris? I... thank you. We..." she trails off, and Lev holds up a hand.  
"You'd be lost without her, I know. You need her for the gems and to win the war and end this. I know. Plus she's..."  
"Almost sickeningly sweet? The nicest Melzor you could meet?"  
"Uh, no? Have you met her? She's got a worse bark than Li'l Jank! She talks so much smack, it's impressive!" Talia laughs, head thrown back. It's full-bodied and loud and _real._ Lev hasn't heard anything like it in years.

"She's a Melzor! Of course she's snappy! But... she's so startlingly nice, Little Lion. Haven't you noticed?" If he could, Lev would flush at the old nickname. He ducks his head, smiling a little.  
"I guess." Talia grins at him.  
"So, all we have to do is figure out what you feel you didn't accomplish. Did you have any life goals you never met? Some expectation you fell short of?" Lev blanched, head whipping up to stare at her.  
"Uh."  
"Don't be embarrassed! I can't exactly help you if you're too shy to tell me anything!"  
"Oh, that's _real reassuring,_ princess!"

Talia pouts at him. Lev holds firm, arms crossed, looking away. He's not going to just! Spill his secrets, his insecurities, his life's shortcomings. Hell no. Not happening. He will not just... roll over and make himself vulnerable. He's dead! He's as vulnerable as he's willing to get right now. Talia groans, and reaches out to flick his arm. It connects, but it doesn't feel like... like a touch. It feels like a jolt of magic or lightning across his skin. He jumps. Talia sticks her tongue out, clearly thinking.

"If you won't tell me, how am I supposed to help you? Don't you want to move on?" Her hair has fallen into her face, eyebrows knit together as she worries her lip between her teeth.  
"I don't know, Princess. I. I don't even know what 'moving on' means! Why would I want to risk that, when this seems fine enough right now?"  
"Because-!" Talia pauses, eyes flicking around to try and put words to her thoughts. 

"Because if you don't move on, you'll start to wither away! Deteriorating without your magic to keep you grounded. It... it could happen so fast, on this planet... there's no ambient magic for you to pull from..." Talia trails off, hiding behind her hair now. Lev thinks.  
"Well. That's not entirely true? I can sense a little magic around, coming from something that isn't you or the other princesses. And... if I skim a bit off of Iris I'm sure no one will notice. She leaks magic constantly, I could almost see it before, and now..." it's like a blazing inferno of energy around her. He'd been disgruntled and annoyed by it when he first woke up, it had been much too bright! Talia shrugged.  
"That's only prolonging the inevitable, Largitio. You should be able to figure that out." She's still hiding. Lev huffs.

"Maybe it's a good idea to prolong things a bit! I can't just-!" He flounders, trying to think of a proper phrase, still a little flustered from her calling him 'treasure'in xerin. Or had she called him 'spoiled'? He's not good with that language, okay?  
"I can't just open up to someone I haven't spoken to in literal years, Talia! I've spent so long keeping all of my thoughts, opinions, and plans close to my chest. You can't expect me to just... bare my heart now, when I've just died for it." Talia looks up then, still clearly insecure, but also hopeful.  
"Then... we get to know each other again, and I'll figure out how to help you as we do?" She sounded so small. Lev huffs, turning away.  
"Sure, whatever, let's... let's start over, Miss Imperiata." Talia gasped, offended.  
"I am not bossy! Or imperious! Take that back, you snake!"  
"I thought I was a lion!" He laughed, grinning as she smacked his arm, the same lightning-tingles following each brush of her hand to his arm and shoulder. Talia groaned then, mirth lost almost as soon as it appeared. Lev didn't pout at the loss, he was just... confused.  
"How am I going to keep from getting distracted around you? Auriana and Iris are going to come back soon..." Lev blinked.  
"I'd have thought you'd tell them outright?"

"Well... if it were just Auriana and I, it might be something I'd bring up. But she's got a terrible track record of blabbing about my sight and acting like I'm really as creepy as those rumors said. And Iris..." Talia trails off, biting her thumbnail in thought.  
"Iris might not know you died, and definitely wasn't aware you were our spy. If I brought you up... I don't know whether she'd be distraught or not. And she definitely wouldn't be happy to hear about you." Lev grumbled a little.  
"You fake betray someone _one_ time..."  
"Loyalty is important to her, don't pretend it isn't important to you." Talia frowned at him. Lev frowned back.  
"Isn't loyalty important to you, Princess?"


	3. Walk on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auriana reflects on her friends and grills Iris about her life choices

Auriana had realized, after leaving Talia in the basement, that she recognized the distracted way Talia was acting. She recognized it from the handful of times Talia had been responding to the dead back on Ephedia. It suddenly made sense for her to lose focus, if she saw a dead ally materialize in their practice studio. Auriana decided she'd pick up a smoothie for the prissier princess, calculating what flavor combination would let Talia know her secret was safe. At least until Auri could get her alone and ask about it.

Iris suggested they invite Carissa and Lyna to go shopping with them, too, but Auri was pretty sure they were busy with Izira's secondary mission for them. She called them anyway, and Lyna agreed to meet them by the mall in an hour, but gave a flimsy excuse for Carissa. Something, something, lost her shoe, something. Auriana didn't believe it for a second. Didn't question her, though. Why bother? If Lyna didn't want to admit what they were actually searching for, she'd have said it outright. If she's hiding something... she'll come clean when she's ready to. Iris offers to let Lyna and her shop alone while Iris heads back to check on Talia. 

"What? Debebon, no! Tali probably just has one of those headaches Aunt Ellen mentioned, she probably wants a nap! We should enjoy our freedom for the day!"  
"I don't know..."  
"If Talia had wanted us to stick around, she wouldn't have told us to have fun! She was practically shooing us out of the room! Let her have her privacy, delicia! If she wants us to know what she needed to do alone, later, then you can hound her. You know?"  
"...it isn't like her to hide things..."  
"Uh... _sure_ it is, debe! She deflects more than mirrors!" Iris wrinkles her nose, and Auriana wiggles her finger lightly. 

"Just because you never noticed doesn't mean it didn't happen! I've known Talia for years now! Practically forever! I think I'd know a _couple_ of her habits by now~!" Iris laughed.  
"Yeah... I guess. But I will ask her later. You sure you don't wanna hang out at the mall with Lyna alone, though?"  
"Yep! You deserve some time with your cousin, and I bet you'd rather not have to be alone for it~" Auriana winks. Iris flushes.  
"It's not my fault no one told me!"  
"Well no, but you're still gonna need to learn to get used to seeing her around! Maybe then you'll be ready for a real party, once the war is over! With the big crowds of people all vying for your attention, your blessing, your... devotion. Having a couple of people you can huddle with when you're overwhelmed is _crucial,_ debebon."

"What do you keep calling me?"  
"Huh?"  
"It sounds like you're calling me 'Debby' with a weird accent, what are you saying?"  
"Oh! 'Deh-beh-bon' is a voltan word for baby! It's like... for little siblings. Everyone calls everyone else siblings in Volta, if you grew up around them or know them well. 'Deh-beh' is just the short form... like 'sis'! 'Deh-lee-sha' is... it's um. Like... sweetheart! In voltan." Iris flushes and giggles.  
"Oh!" Auriana grins.

"Anyway! We have time, we could stop at the smoothie bar~?"  
"What's with that tone??"  
"Isn't Nathaniel working today?"  
"What? I mean, probably, but why the topic change???"  
"It wasn't a topic change? I thought you'd wanna _see him~"_  
"Oh ew! Not like that!"  
"Whaaaaat? You don't have a crush??"  
"No! He's like my cousin!"  
"Hmm. You sure?"  
"Ugh, yes! I think I know my feelings, Auriana!"

"Then who are you sneaking off to have illicit romance with?"  
"M- what? What are you talking about?? I _don't_ sneak off--"  
"Mmmmissy? No. Mmmmatt? Probably not. Mmmm..."  
 _ **"AURIANA!! "**_  
"Mmmmmmephisto!"  
"Shush!!!"  
"Wait really? You're sneaking off to see him??"  
"N-NO! I'M NOT SNEAKING OFF AT ALL!!" Auriana blinked once, and then shook her head.  
"Whatever. Smoothie bar or no?"  
"W- you're giving up now?"  
"Smoothies or no?"  
"...I really want one _now_..."

"Then we'll hang out at the smoothie bar, and _you_ can spill properly!"  
"Oh my god, Auriana--"  
"I swear on Vania herself I won't tell anyone, I just wanna _know_."  
"...promise?" Auriana nods solemnly, zigzagging her finger across her lips before drawing a line across her throat. Iris stared at her.  
"What?"  
"What was that... thing you just did?"  
"All these questions! It's a common gesture in Ephedia, all over. I think it started near Borealis maybe? Or somewhere on the coast? But. It's this rhyme about an old Melzor."  
"Rhyme?"  
 _"'Sew my lips, learn to fly, take my head if I lie.'"_ Auriana repeated the motion, Iris's eyes widening.   
"What, really? That's... there's a saying like that here, in America. _'Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.'"_ Auriana grinned.  
"Similar concept! I guess aliens aren't that different, huh?"  
"You realize you're the alien here, right?"  
"So are you!"

Auriana shakes her head, and opens the door to the smoothie bar. Iris flushes as she scoots inside, and Nathaniel greets them with a thousand watt smile that... now that she's looking, Auriana can see has no real romantic undertones. There's love, sure, but it's the sort of love Auriana feels for Iris, not something for someone you'd wanna date. How had she ever mistaken it?


	4. Midmorning Crisis

Talia herds Lev up into her own room, the one she regrettably shares with Auriana, and settles onto her bed to think. Lev has taken to lounging, entirely comfortable and _entirely_ too distracting, on the desk in the corner. Talia hides her face in her hands to smother those thoughts. Okay. She can think things through. Come up with excuses. She... the anniversary of the Fall of Xeris is coming up, she can blame some of her distractability on that. 

Lev coughs from where he's perched, and Talia glances up at him with a frown.   
"You could just tell the truth."  
"N-no! Absolutely not, that... that's a terrible idea and you _know_ it, Little Lion." There's a knock on the doorframe, and a confused hum.  
"I was going to tell you to let me know when you invite guests up here, but I seem to be intruding on something else. I was going to make myself some wine, would you like any?" 

Talia blanched, staring wide-eyed at Iris's Aunt. The woman smiled at her, and Talia took a moment to calm herself.   
"N-no, I'm. I'm fine." Ellen hummed, nodded, and slipped out of the doorway. Before it closed, she smiled at Talia over her shoulder.   
"Do remember to tell me next time you bring someone upstairs, Princess."  
"I... yes ma'am." Talia flushed, as the door clicked shut. Lev snickered, and Talia glared at him.

"What? She has you pegged! She knows I'm here, even if she doesn't know who I am. It can't be that hard to just... tell Auriana and Iris the Wonder Princess."  
"I don't want them to freak out! It's bad enough you're dead, and unwilling to let me help you! Do you want _them_ to be asking me questions about you, too??" Lev flinched, and crosses his arms, posture closing off and losing that flirty edge. Talia ignored the part of her that lamented its absence, focusing instead on what mattered. 

"Princess-"  
"I'll handle it, Fuqor. You don't need to worry."  
 _"Princess."_ Talia glanced up at him in surprise, eyes wide. He frowned back.  
"It's not your job to help me, or protect me, or anything like that. You don't need to worry about my privacy or comfort, you know."  
"But it is-!"  
"I'm dead, what does it matter anymore?"  
" _That_ is exactly why it matters! The dead deserve respect, and to be treated well! You've been through enough without needing to have your dirty laundry dredged up for no reason!"

Lev stared at her in silence, clearly surprised. Talia hid her face in her hands. He coughed, again, and if she didn't know it was impossible she'd wonder if he was somehow sick. He must just want her attention. She glances at him through her fingers.  
"You're... really serious about this whole... helping the dead thing, aren't you?"  
"Yes! Of course I am!" She couldn't help the offense bleeding into her tone. He winced.

"I just... I don't get it. I kinda understand wanting to help me as soon as possible to get me out of your hair, but you're concerned about my _safety_ of all things... and my... emotional wellbeing? It's different."  
"Of course I care about you being safe! And happy or content or at least not humiliated! You... you said it, yourself. You're dead, you're more vulnerable than you're comfortable with. I don't want to add to that feeling, Lev." He blinked at her again, and Talia had to hide behind her hands for the third time in as many minutes. 

"You know, if I'd known you'd be falling over yourself to help me out like this, I probably wouldn't have fought the whole... waking up thing."  
"You were _fighting it??"_  
"I mean... yeah? I _don't_ exactly have any unfinished business or unfulfilled dreams, Princess! Death was always a risk as a spy, and to have left a dream unreached, one must have had a dream to start with. I saw no real reason to stick around." Talia groans and scrubs her fingers through her bangs, tugging on her hair in the hopes of figuring out what to even **do** with information like that.


End file.
